marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaunt (Earth-29283)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Cyborg Legion | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-29283 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-805110 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Mechanical arms and green hair | CharRef = | Citizenship = Planet Mizar 7 | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be conqueror; former warlord, soldier | Education = Military college | Origin = Cyborg upgraded with nanotechnology and mild Techno-Organic Virus | PlaceOfBirth = Mizar 7 | Creators = Robert Weinberg; Michael Ryan; Walden Wong | First = Cable #83 | Death = Cable #86 | HistoryText = Gaunt was a cyborg soldier two billion years in the future, who took over his era's Cyborg Legion and waged a 10,000 year war for domination of the entire universe. Over centuries, Gaunt murdered trillions and eventually ruled a hundred million world empire. Gaunt was ultimately defeated by the Union of Civilized Planets and imprisoned two billion years further into the future at the end of time, on the Borderline reality, on a lifeless, barren Earth which existed where many alternate timelines converged. His powers suppressed by mutagenic dampeners, Gaunt, whose crimes his captors wished him to eternally ponder, received equipment to satisfy any physical needs, but remained in near-total solitude, served only by mute canine humanoids he found no satisfaction in fighting or ruling. A mysterious force offered Gaunt freedom, if he drew alternate reality half siblings Phoenix and Cable to his domain and defeated Cable, leaving him unable to aid their enemy, Mother Askani. One hundred millennia after being banished, Gaunt located Phoenix in the timestream and guided her to his domain, depowering her. After he enslaved Phoenix, Gaunt forced her to telepathically summon Cable. To obey the Sisterhood and eager to face a worthy adversary, Gaunt battled Cable for Rachel's freedom. Gaunt easily outfought Cable, who only managed to land a single blow, but this blow ultimately won the fight, however, as Gaunt inadvertently absorbed Cable's more virulent form of the Techno-Organic Virus. After Phoenix distracted him, the virus completely incapacitated Gaunt with it's aggressive spread, with his systems unable to restore him for a millennium or more. After the siblings departed, Gaunt was then blasted and killed by his benefactors in a white spaceship, who hinted they had made a deal with Gaunt in order to get him to bring Cable into the future, which would reunite the Summers family. When they killed him, the ship told Gaunt death was the truest freedom of all. | Powers = Enhanced by a mild TOV strain controlled by nanotechnology in his blood, Gaunt possessed superhuman strength (Class 10 or higher) and durability; the TOV rapidly replaced damaged tissue with "living steel", rendering him virtually immortal. Even under mutagenic dampeners, he could create psionic chains, which vanished when he was distracted. | Abilities = He was an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant, swordsman and strategist, with advanced technology access throughout his life. He was able to outmatch Cable, one of Earth-616's greatest warriors. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Gaunt had access to advanced mind-control technology which we was able to use to enslave Rachel Summers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Though Gaunt had a broad, muscular physique, he was originally intended to be over 7 feet tall and stick thin with a stove-pipe hat, which would have made it look like Cable was beaten up by Abraham Lincoln. | Links = * at Marvel.com * at Marvel Appendix }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Arts Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Immortals Category:Fencing Category:Strategists